Current media players, whether in the home or on board a vehicle, do not have the capability of remembering a last-play position, unless the recorded medium is left in the player. For example, a compact disc (CD) player is incapable of restarting the CD at its last played position if the CD was ejected and reinserted into a single CD slot, or was intermittently changed via an automatic CD changer to a new CD. This presents a disadvantage in situations where the CD is a longer playing volume, such as a recorded book, where it would be desirable to resume listening to an extended passage at the point where the CD volume was earlier removed from the player or swapped via a CD changer.